Mabel
23 year old Mabel McVey began to find fame in 2017, and even released an album ivy to roses that year. Her first popular song was Finders Keepers with Kojo Funds in 2017, she later went on to work with NOT3S in 2018 for both My Lover, and Fine Line, which makes the pair look like a good couple once both were viewed. Late 2017 also saw Mabel work with both DJ Jax Jones, and rapper Rich The Kid, this was one of the few tracks were Jones did not seem to be bigging up new talent into the music industry. 2018 saw Mabel release One shot before she later released Don't Call Me up early 2019. Later in 2019 Mabel released two more new tracks titled Mad Love, and Bad Behaviour respectively. She Comes and hails from a 'very musical family' with her father being record producer Cameron McVey and mother Neneh Cherry also being a music artist. She has three sisters named Tyson McVey, Naima Karlsson, and Marlon Roudette respectively. Due to hailing from a very musical family, she went on several tour bus trips, and claimed to have taken her firsts steps on a tour bus. Early June 2019 saw Mabel Released Mad Love, now supporting a pastel pink coloured hair, as she had previously gone from Black hair, to a sort of Light Brown colour of hair. She is due to release another album titled high expectations in 2019 or 2020. On Sunday 9th June her song Mad Love featured on popular British dating drama show Love Island on ITV2, only a few days after it was released, which Mabel ensured to tweet about, this could make her more prominent in the music business like Leave A Light On by Tom Walker being featured on the previous years show sky rocketing him to a more famous stance, and making the song highly popular for a second time around. She also released a track titled Bedroom EP, once again alone. The singer did a project with RAYE, and Stefflon Don titled Cigarette. Late July 2019 Mabel release a new song titled Bad Behaviour, within it she does not support pink hair whatsoever, so it's likely that the pink hair in segments of Mad Love were achieved via highlights or a wig. Bad Behaviour is not a single on High Expectations, it is merely a promotional single for the album. She also performed at Capital's big summertime ball in 2019 with Mad Love, Don't Call Me Up, and a potential few others. She supported a blue wig or a blue hair colour temporarily during Capital's big summertime ball. On the 2nd of August 2019 Mabel released her very first studio album titled High Expectations. The same day saw her release Put Your Name On It, and Selfish Love featuring Kamille. Mabel also released Well You Don't Say on August 2nd 2019. August 2nd 2019 also saw Mabel release Ok! (Anxiety Anthem) as she released this song most probably as a track to somehow help and aid people who suffer with anxiety issues. Due to the release of Ok! It can be speculated that Mabel herself suffers with anxiety much like another notable singer who won The X Factor one year by the name of James Arthur. The album is 20 tracks in length. The album peaked at #3 on the album charts. On Friday 20th September both Tiesto & Mabel released a collaboration entitled God Is A Dancer. On Saturday 9th November 2019 she appeared on The Jonathon Ross Show as a guest performer, performing her new song featuring Tiesto titled God Is A Dancer. On Friday 22nd November 2019 she released a new song which addressed Christmas loneliness entitled, Loneliest Time Of The Year. On Friday 6th December 2019 she released the Official Music Video for Loneliest Time Of The Year. On Tuesday 10th November 2019 she performed her hit single Don't Call Me Up at The Royal Variety Performance. On Wednesday 25th December 2019 she opened the Christmas special of Top Of The Pops, and also performed on the New Years special of Top Of The Pops on Monday 30th December 2019. On Saturday 11th January 2020 she appeared as a guest performer on The BRITs Are Coming! supporting either recently dyed green hair or a green wig. On Friday 27th September 2019 God Is A Dancer entered the UK Official Chart Top 40 at #37. On Friday 4th October 2019 the song increased to #33 on the UK Official Chart Top 40. On Friday 11th October 2019 God Is A Dancer rose a place to #32 on the UK Official Chart Top 40. On Friday 18th October 2019 the song saw a colossal boost of up to 17 places to #15 on the UK Official Chart Top 40. On Friday October 25th 2019 God Is A Dancer fell down a place to #16. But A week later on Friday 1st November 2019 God Is A Dancer dropped a further two places to #18. On Friday 8th November God Is A Dancer Dropped another two places to #20. On Friday November 15th 2019 God Is A Dancer dropped a further six places to #26. On Friday 22nd November 2019 God Is A Dancer remained in place at #26. On Friday 29th November 2019 God Is A Dancer saw a fall of another four places to #40. On Friday 6th December 2019 God Is A Dancer departed from the UK Official Top 40 Singles Chart. On Friday 13th December God Is A Dancer remained outside of the UK Official Top 40 Singles Chart for a second week. Track Discography Notable songs by Mabel include: * Finders Keepers (Mabel+Kojo Funds) * My Lover (Mabel+NOT3S) * Fine Line (Mabel+NOT3S) * Ring Ring (Mabel+Jax Jones+Rich The Kid) * One Shot (Mabel) * Don't Call Me Up (Mabel) * Mad Love (Mabel) * Bedroom EP (Mabel) * Cigarette (Mabel+RAYE+Stefflon Don) * Bad Behaviour (Mabel) * Put Your Name On It (Mabel) * Selfish Love (Mabel+Kamille) * Well You Don't Say (Mabel) * Ok! (Anxiety Anthem) (Mabel) * God Is A Dancer (Tiesto and Mabel) * Loneliest Time Of The Year (Mabel) Category:Albums Category:Collaborations Category:British singing talent Category:Singers Category:Backstories